Playing With Flames
by CrossSans
Summary: Enji Todoroki played with fire, and he's soon going to get burned. Kaen Todoroki was the second child to go through Endeavors "Training." Yeah, he ran, just like Toya. Watch out for the villain Flame Japan!


Hello Guys! Cross here! I'm kinda bored, so I'm doing an MHA FMA crossover thingy.

* * *

My name is Kaen Todoroki, and my dad is an asshole.

He's beat the shit out of me and Shoto when we were younger, and Shoto finally escaped him when he applied for UA. Shoto got in through recommendation, and I was happy.

Shoto has had a hard life, I want to change that.

After Toya ran away, I've been wanting to escape, but I can't. Mom's there, and she's the best person in the world. Not yelling at us if we do something wrong, only yelling at Enji, my father, who's a total bastard, and she always smiles, no matter what. Shoto was there, all my siblings were there, they made Mom smile, they made me smile, they made each other smile, and I always tried to make those smiles on them to never disappear.

Then, Mom threw boiling water on Shoto's face, and was sent to a mental hospital.

I ran, just like Toya, and I went to the streets, never to come back. I'm sorry I left Shoto, but he's a fighter, he'll survive. I know he can.

* * *

A teenage boy was seen smoking in an alleyway, nothing unnatural, normal teenage behavior. He began walking farther and farther into the alleyway, until he met another young man, wearing a plague doctor mask.

You could hear them speaking, "Kai, thank you for meeting me here…"

"Tch… It's just business, nothing special."

"Whatever. You have the goods?"

The doctor brought out a small container, "Twenty twelve shot ammo clips, as ordered."

"Quirk erasing, right?"

"You got it."

"Good. 200K, right here." They make the trade.

"You need more, you know where to find me." He disappeared down the alleyway.

"Say Hi to Eri for me!" The smoking teenager shouts over his shoulder.

Yeah, I make a living through underground villain trades. Doesn't specifically mean I'm a villain just that I need money, badly.

"hey kid!" shit, a hero.

"Kid, what were you just doing?"

"Nothing, sir. Just meeting up with an old friend."

"That was a yakuza. Don't even try to lie to me, villain." The hero charged at me.

"Sorry pal, can't deal with you right now, gotta lot of clients waitin' on me." He took the cigarette from his mouth.

"Too bad! Your clients will have to wait while you're in jail!"

The teenager tossed the cigarette right in front of him. And the entire alleyway blew up into flame, taking the hero with.

* * *

Todoroki had been searching for his older brother for years, and he found no trace, no links to him, no nothing. He hoped that with becoming a hero, he could have the power to find his brother and defend Japan, while usurping his bastard father to show how much more powerful he was to him. His siblings have gone into slight depression with not only one, but two brothers on the run. He hoped he would find Kaen soon, and that would hopefully help find Toya on the way.

* * *

Dabi gasped, it was on the news, his little brother, Kaen, was running from the family. Why? Did Kaen think running from home was good from him? He thought running from home would make the bastard see the error in his ways! Who would not care about a son! He should have known. He should have taken out the son of a bitch when he had the chance! Maybe ill find Kaen out here… They will take the bastard out together, eventually.

* * *

They say there's a new villain around, Eraserhead thought. The informants called him Flame. He apparently can take out a top 10 hero, they say he's done it before. They say he can fill an entire facility with flames and come out unharmed. He always has a cigarette with him, they say, that's when he's especially dangerous. He thinks that's bullshit. What kind of quirk requires a cigarette to activate? Doesn't seen very dangerous, seeming that he probably is just a ranged fighter. He could easily close the distance and take him out. As he was thinking to himself, he spotted a drug deal with a kid and a yakuza.

"hey kid!" The teenager turned. "Kid, what were you just doing?"

"Nothing sir. Just meeting up with an old friend." Absolute bullshit.

"That was a yakuza. Don't even try to lie to me, villain." He gripped his capture weapon and charged at the smoking villain.

"Sorry pal can't deal with you right now, gotta lot of clients waitin' on me" The kid said, laid back, as he took the cigarette from his mouth.

"Too bad! Your clients will have to wait while you're in jail!" Wait. Cigarette. Laid back. Most likely ranged. Has burn scars. This is Flam-! An explosion shook the surrounding buildings, as Shouta Aizawa was encased and scorched by flames.

15 minutes later

Dabi waited on the top of an apartment building for his package of goodies from the yakuza, and the random minion who was delivering it to him. He already scanned this place previously to find any threatening people living here, that could possibly screw up this operation. So far, he only found a mother and child who looked basically the same, same freckles, same hair color, green, and they were perfectly happy together, and surprisingly, they were the only people who lived here. Dabi sighed. If only his family was like that, no dad, no sadness, everyone happy.

His goodies arrived with this strange person who was smoking a fresh cigarette with burnt flesh across his arms and neck, with a gasmask hanging on his neck, and black hair, kind of like him.

"So, you must be the deliverer?"

"Yes. From the yakuza, to you. Twenty clips, twelve each clip."

"All quirk erasing, correct? And you have better not stolen anything, cause you won't live to see tomorrow if you did that."

"To be honest I don't think you could kill me, but no, I haven't stolen anything.""Good, you may go now."

"Hold up Burney. Where's my payment?"

"What? You are one of the yakuza's deliverers, right?"

"Hell nah! I'm Flame. You know, the wandering villain, I do things for other villains for money. Now, my payment?"

"What's the amount...?"

"250K. If you don't have that sent the message to Shigaraki, he better pay up, cause well… you know the saying, you play with fire, you're bound to get burned. Oh yeah, you don't need my location, AFO knows where to find me." He leapt from the building into the abyss below.

"Weird guy… Reminds me of Kaen…"

* * *

Will Dabi have a clue on who the cocky teenager is? Did Eraserhead die? Find out in the next chapter!

BTW Kaen sounds like Flame in Japanese.

* * *

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it

But we tried to fight it

Billy Joel -We Didn't Start the Fire


End file.
